


Unrest: Dances with Danger

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: When Lar and Stan lose sight of a smuggler's vehicle, Tubbs and her companion must find a way to get hot on their trail again.
Kudos: 1





	Unrest: Dances with Danger

The night holds a razor edge. A sensation not unlike static-electricity lingers heady in the humid air. It’s presence is so palpable, one could almost feel the crackle along the skin, as the particles swirl through the interior of Tubbs’s beloved 64′ Coupe DeVille. 

Darkness had descended upon the city leaving behind a relatively undaunted spell of quietude, punctuated with the faint hums of far-off boat horns, the grumble of tires against concrete and gravel, and the clatter of a distant train pushing down the tracks. Peace, as elusive as it is for the city during the day, seems to rest tauntingly within the grasp of one’s fingers. Yet, it is only an illusion. One that will be shattered with the dawning of a new day.

The salted breeze seems to utter warnings as it whips past the absent windows as she pulls onto a draw bridge but she does not reverse the Coupe’s course. Tubbs doesn’t have time for fear, trepidation, or nervousness even if she were prone to those feelings, which blessedly, she was NOT. The Vice officer is remarkably calm given the circumstances. 

A lot of things could go disastrously wrong .....  
and oftentimes, on quiet nights like this,   
they did go horribly awry.   
“Keep your eye out for that transport van,” Tubbs instructs. Her eyes peeling away from the rolling road in front of her to briefly study her partner’s form. A subtle but tense smile beckons, venturing briefly across her lips before vanishing under the pressure of extreme concentration. Lar and Stan had lost sight of the smugglers somewhere around Little Havana. If they hadn’t tipped the smuggler’s off and sent them fleeing, then they should still be in a ten-mile radius. The question was, where were they?


End file.
